


Punishment

by bi0nicbuckyb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi0nicbuckyb/pseuds/bi0nicbuckyb





	Punishment

“I really don’t know why you’re getting your boxers in such a tight wad,” you huffed into the phone, tapping your foot nervously. The silence on the other end of the line confirmed that Dean was mad. “I’ve been gone for like… a day, max.”

“Y/N…”

Okay, very mad. His tone was harsh, as if scolding a child; as if to say - hold up, rephrase, try again. Or else. You could practically see his expression through the phone, his brow scowled into a v shape. Taking a deep breath, you tried to explain yourself. 

“Dean, I wanted to prove to you and Sam that I could hunt on my own. If I would’ve told you I was leaving, you would’ve locked me in our bedroom.”

“Which is what I think I’m going to do from now on, if you don’t get your ass back here now!”

He was worried, angry, scared. You didn’t blame him for raising his voice at you, or being upset. Dean was not the controlling type, but when it came to your safety, that was a different story. He loved you, and if you knew anything about Dean Winchester, it was that he loved hard. It wasn’t wise to hunt on your own, even for the infamous WInchester brothers, but for some strange reason you felt the need to show them that they’d trained you well; that, if something ever happened to either of them, you could continue in their place. Continuing to tap your foot, you chewed on your bottom lip and listened to the silence on the other end of the phone. 

“I know you heard me,” he said again, his tone less aggressive. 

“Dean I’m so close to finding this thing,” you tried to reason. “Just let me take it out, and then I’ll come home.”

“If you don’t come home now, I’m coming to get you.”

You sighed into the phone. It was no use. You knew he’d find you and take you home himself, so you opted to bow out gracefully. 

“Fine,” you gave in. “See you in twenty.”

\-------------------

The entire ride back home was nerve wracking. You had never left on a hunt from the Bunker without Sam and Dean before. While it felt thrilling, you also realized how stupid and dangerous it really was. You were so set on proving to them you didn’t need them, when that’s not what you needed at all. You’d worried Dean, and now you felt terrible. You hoped, at least, that the punishment would be… worthwhile. 

As you walked down the steps of the Bunker, Sam and Dean were both standing in the foyer. Their arms were crossed, Dean at the forefront, their brows furrowed in anger just like you knew they would be. 

“Before you say anything,” you started, dropping your bags at your feet in front of them and putting up your hands in defense. “I’m sorry.”

“What were you thinking?!” Sam chimed in, his hair falling into his face from his manic hand movements. “You could have been killed, Y/N!”

You looked down at your feet, shuffling your body back and forth, feeling like a scolded puppy. Having them right in front of you now, so mad at you, made you suddenly want to cry. Biting your bottom lip, you continued to stare at your sneakers, rubbing a hand up and down your arm to console yourself. 

“Hey, Sam,” Dean said, putting his arm out to block his brother from getting any closer. Sam was so angry that you’d left on your own. You were family, and he wanted to make you see. He was a bit of a theatric, and Dean could see the expression on your face. He knew you too well. “I got this, okay?”

Sam stopped in his tracks, let out a loud huff, and walked off to his bedroom. You heard the door slam, wincing, still staring at your sneakers. Right now, you’d rather die than look at Dean. There was silence between you for what felt like an eternity, the tears now spilling down your cheeks. You felt your face get hot, embarrassed to be so vulnerable in front of Dean. 

“Y/N, look at me.”

And just like that, your head snapped up, your eyes fixated on the man you loved. His expression was softer now, less angry. You wanted to throw yourself into his arms and cry, but you had to be strong. Straightening yourself up, you drew in breath and let it back out, wiping the tears from your cheeks with your sleeve. 

“You’re mad at me,” you sniffed, unattractively wiping snot from your nose now. You were tough, strong, and you hated how vulnerable Dean made you feel. 

“You’re damn right I’m mad at you,” he responded with a scoff. “But that doesn’t mean you have to cry. You’re too pretty to cry.”

“I just thought that if I showed you guys I could do it, you’d take me more seriously and let me go out on more hunts with you, instead of being cooped up here doing research.”

“Scaring the shit out of us and going off on your own without telling anyone doesn’t help,” he said, taking the crook of your chin in his hand and forcing you to look into his intense, emerald eyes. You felt your body turn to jello, as his other free hand brushed your hair out of your face. 

“I’m sorry,” you finally said, and you were. You’d hurt him, and that felt worse than the fact that they kept you cooped up in the Bunker too often. “I know you just want to keep me safe.” 

“If anything had happened to you, Y/N…” he trailed off, his calloused thumb brushing against your cheek. Your skin was on fire from his touch, being this close to him setting every nerve in your body alight. 

“I promise I won’t go off again, Dean,” you tried to reassure him, putting your small hand over his own, nuzzling your cheek into his palm. He was so warm and felt so much like home, it made your heart hurt. “It was stupid.” 

Kissing his palm, you tried to break free from his touch. You were exhausted from the drive, and were dying to take a nap. Almost getting free of the continuous lecture, Dean reached out and grabbed your sleeve, pulling you back to collide against his chest. His lips were now mere inches from your own, a growing erection from inside his jeans already poking against you.

“You really think you’re gonna get off that easily?” he winked, before crushing his lips to yours in a bruising kiss. The mix of pain and pleasure made a soft mewl escape from your mouth into his, your hands immediately shooting up to feel the stubble on his chin. He reached around and grabbed your ass, trying to pull you as close to him as possible. 

“You'll be sorry in a minute,” he whispered, placing a soft kiss at the base of your ear, before lifting you up by your ass and carrying you swiftly down the hallway to your shared bedroom. While he carried you, you placed soft kisses along his forehead, cheeks, and nose, paying attention to your favorite freckles that adorned his face. 

You jumped in his arms when he kicked open the door with his boot, before turning and kicking it closed. Your adrenaline was rushing now, not ever seeing this side of Dean revving it into overdrive. The intensity in his eyes were real, and you were more than ready to take your punishment. 

He placed you on your feet, his eyes never leaving yours as he began to unbutton your flannel. Helping you shrug it off, he then began to work on your bra, unhooking it expertly. You started to unbutton your jeans, but he swatted your hand away, quickly ridding you of them along with your panties. You were now stark naked in front of him, your chest rising and falling in anticipation. 

“Bend over,” he commanded, his hand on your ass as you did what you were told. You were bent over the bed, the nerves throughout your body on fire, waiting…

“Dean…” you all but whined, wiggling your body, desperate for contact. 

“Are you ready?” he said, rubbing your flesh, your body aching to feel the sting of his palm. He had never been rough with you before, but you needed it right now, craved it. 

“Please,” you begged, sounding so desperate. 

Thwack!

Dean’s large hand made contact with your skin and you cried out, arching your back. It hurt but it felt so good, knowing that he was in control. He rubbed the area he'd slapped, before his hand came down again in the same spot. 

Thwack! 

Your heart was pounding in your chest, the wetness between your thighs growing with each pang of pain. 

“It feels good, doesn’t it?” he said, his voice gruff and hoarse, sending chills down your spine. 

Thwack!

Another slap that made you cry out, collapsing to the bed on your stomach. Dean quickly wrapped his hands around your waist, turning you to face him with ease. He cupped your face with his hands and kissed you deeply, his tongue forcing its way into your mouth to dance with your own. His mouth tasted so sweet, like mouthwash and whiskey, that it made your head spin. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he growled as he pulled away, tugging on your hair enough to make you moan. He was so ethereal right now, so in control. The expression on his face was one he wore during a hunt, and you had never wanted to tear his clothes off more than you did in this moment. 

Your hands moved to unbutton his flannel now and he allowed you, shrugging it off his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. He removed his black undershirt with ease, standing before you in his jeans and boots. Your nimble fingers worked the button and zipper on his jeans, feeling how hard he was beneath them with your palm. He groaned from deep in his chest, the sound hitting your ears and making you whimper with need. 

Seeing your growing frustration with his pants still being on, Dean chuckled before working them down his bowed legs, and kicking them along with his boots to the side. Now he was standing before you completely naked, like some long lost god forgotten in the lore. Your fingers moved to trace the muscles in his stomach, all the way down to his hard cock that was standing at attention inches from your lips. 

“I need to make it up to you,” you whispered, before taking the head of him into your mouth, sucking gently. You looked up to see his head lull back, his eyes all but roll back into his head. His teeth poked out to bite at his bottom lip, his cheeks and chest flushing pink. With each suck, you took more of him into your mouth, until his head touched the back of your throat. This continued for quite some time, the sounds you that came from him egging you on. The velvety smoothness of his cock felt so good on your tongue, as you traced every ridge and vein you could possibly reach. 

“Stop,” he commanded suddenly, and pulled his cock from your mouth with a wet popping sound. “Keep going and I’m going to cum right in that pretty little mouth of yours.” 

Before you could blink you were on your back, Dean’s body over yours, the head of his cock inches away from your aching, wet entrance. He leaned down to kiss you passionately, taking your bottom lip lightly between his teeth. He reached down between you and lined himself up, rubbing his cock against your swollen clit. You wiggled beneath him, the pleasure coursing through you so powerful, you were desperate for more. 

“I love you,” he breathed into your ear, as he sank the length of himself inside you. You felt so full, as your fingers moved to his shoulders to rake your nails along the skin there, leaving soft, pink welts in their wake. He pulled out slowly with a groan, before sinking himself back in fully, every vein brushing against your sensitive walls. 

“Dean…” you moaned, as he began to pick up the pace, fucking you harder. 

“Let me hear you,” he commanded, his voice soft, afraid of tipping over the edge. “Let me hear you say it.”

“I l-love you,” you stammered, as he began to fuck you faster and faster, every stroke hitting your sweetest spot with perfect precision. You felt the rubber band in the pit of your stomach begin to stress, threatening to snap. You couldn’t hold it back any longer, your legs wrapped so tight around his waist, trying desperately to hold it back. 

“Good girl,” Dean praised, rubbing his hands along your breasts, your stomach, any inch of skin he could. “Now cum for me.”

And you did. White spots of light exploded in your vision, as you came hard around his cock. Your toes curled and your stomach tightened, as you looked directly into his swirling jade orbs. You had to convey to him somehow how much he meant to you, how much him making you orgasm so fiercely made you fall deeper and deeper in love with him. Dean bit his lip as he watched you ride out your orgasm, the expression on his face conveying to you how close he was to teetering over the edge himself. Reaching up, you tugged on the hair at the back of his neck, pulling him down to you close enough to whisper in his ear. 

“Cum inside me,” you moaned, feeling him pick up the pace even more at your words. “I need to feel it.”

With that his body shuddered, the most delicious moans and groans you’d ever heard coming from deep inside him, as he shot his hot seed deep inside you. You moaned with him, just the sight of him causing another orgasm to skyrocket through you again. He planted a soft trail of kisses from your forehead to your lips, before collapsing next to you, his fingers running through his hair to rid the sweat dripping into his eyes. 

“I’m sorry I was so rough on you,” he panted, propping himself up on his elbow to look at you. You were still lying on your back, looking back into his perfect, freckled face. 

“Are you kidding?” you questioned with a laugh. “I’ve been dying to see that side of you in the bedroom for months.” 

“You’ll never pull that shit again, I hope,” he replied, laying his sweaty head on your bare stomach. You worked your fingers through his hair, loving the feeling of him so close to you. 

“If you fuck me like that when I do stupid shit, maybe I’ll disobey you more often,” you joked. His head shot up and he glared at you, his eyes like that of a hawks. 

“I’m kidding!” you quickly shouted, and he laid his head back down. But you weren’t kidding, not really.


End file.
